Commodore, I Love You
by Luv2Dream1212
Summary: Elizabeth unwillingly marries Will, even though she is in love with James. Heartbroken and sad about getting married, she goes up to her balcony and finds James there and kisses him. Will it end in love or heartbreak?
1. I'm Getting Married and Other Disasters

A Perfect Ending to A Tragic Story

**Chapter 1**

_**I'm Getting Married, and Other Disasters**_

I woke up that one morning, not knowing what was going to happen to me, but I sensed something was not going to turn out as I'd hoped. I could just feel it in my bones that chill which never seemed to leave. My day already wasn't going to turn out well. Within an hour, I knew that my maids would come in to dress me for the most horrible day of my life…..my wedding day. Most of you would probably say that your wedding day was the happiest day of your life, but not for me. I was being wedded to William Turner unwillingly, my father said it was for the best, although I loathe and disagree to this.

Yes, Will loved me, but I didn't love him. I was in love with someone else, James Norrington. Oh, that name of so many feelings. I could sit here and describe him for you. He was tall, dreamy…..he had huge sorrowful green eyes and the most amazing smile…..his voice was like the whispering of the sea. Let us not forget his wonderful personality and his beautiful brown hair. I'd known him since I was a little girl. Although I always thought, there was that one thing about him that was uncommonly mysterious. Let us not forget how big-hearted and sensitive he was either. That was what I admired most of all.

My eye shed a tear, I was not going to marry him, I was marrying Will. I knew that once I was bound to Will I could never be with him and only see a trail of tears behind me. And James would have a broken heart that could never be mended.

Suddenly, I heard a rapping on my door. "Elizabeth!" came a voice, "Elizabeth!"

"Coming father!" I shouted and opened the bolted door.

He smiled me. I made a disgusted face, "Father, you really should be wearing a wig."

"What?" he asked, "You do not admire this beautiful hair?"

"No father…..I don't."

He went silent, "Anyway, on the opposite side of things, your maids will be coming in shortly to dress you. In the meantime, you should get some breakfast."

"I am not hungry." I slammed the door in his face.

"Well then, looks like someone's PMSing." came from the other side of the door.

"Heard that," I said. Silence.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I said, I'm not hungry."

"OK, whatever. James is down there."

"Never mind, I'll be down momentarily." Silence. I went to my wardrobe and picked out a velvet green dress with quarter sleeves complete with dark green ribbons, bodice, sleeves and hem. I tightened the corset to a comfortable level and put my hair up in a bun with a green ribbon which I tied into bow. I slipped into some matching shoes and headed downstairs for breakfast. My father was sitting at the table with the servants and James. I smiled at them and took my seat on the left side of the long table in between James and Father.

I grimaced as the talk began, all about my wedding and James stayed awkwardly silent. I groaned and slumped my head on the white laced tablecloth in between my arms.

"Elizabeth?" Father asked, "Is that a way to behave at the table?"

"I'm sorry." I lifted my head.

"I do hope you have better posture at the table once you are married." I grimaced.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

Father was about to retort when the waitresses set the food on the table. Father smiled, "Thank you."

"So James," I said, feeling slightly awkward, "How've you been?"

"Fine," He replied, "You."

"OK, I guess."

"Something wrong?"

"No." I replied.

"Well alright then." he answered. Silence. It was dead silent, all you could hear was chewing, my father's noticeably loud.

I kept looking at him. He stopped chewing and looked at me funny.

"May I be excused?"

"I suppose."

"James and I are going to the garden."

He swallowed his food, "Well alright, but don't be out to long, you have to be back and time to get ready."

"Alright I won't." I replied, "C'mon James." I scooted my chair out and got up, about ready to walk away, James closely behind.

"Elizabeth, chair." My father said.

"Oops," I giggled, "Sorry." I pushed in my chair and James and I headed to the garden.


	2. The Garden

**Chapter 2**

_**The Garden**_

The garden at the back of the mansion was huge. Flowers, bushes, and trees were everywhere you looked. The Garden was surrounded by thick hedges that protected it from unwanted guests. In the middles of it there was a large fountain with statues the shape of a mermaid swimming with two dolphins. On one side was a tree with a swing my father had made me when I was a young girl. There was a pond on the opposite side and a bench stood in a place where you could clear see the whole garden. James and I sat side by side on the bench staring out at the garden. We sat a silence for a few minutes before I gently set my hand on top of James's. He looked into my eyes.

"I'm scared James." I said.

"Scared about what?"

"Getting married…..I-I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"You'll be fine." he answered, "It's a blessing to anyone to be wedded to you."

I smiled.

"I still wish I was being wedded to you." I said, half to myself.

He turned and looked at me, "Elizabeth? You can't be serious."

I looked into James's eyes, "I am."

He leaned over to kiss me when there was a voice, "Elizabeth!" we turned our heads toward the door.

"That's Father," I said, "I have to go." I got up from the bench and slowly let my hand slip off his. I picked up my skirts and ran toward the door. I didn't look back at James; I did not want to see his broken heart.

Once I was back in my room my maids help me undo my hair and undress. I sorrowfully looked at the lacy white wedding dress draped over my bed. I grimaced suddenly as they tightened my corset. I let out a gasping breath which was cut short when the wedding dress was slipped over my head. My maids adjusted it before they brushed out my hair and put it in a fancy bun. They slipped the veil on and put it over my head.

"You look beautiful Miss." said one of them.

I did not reply. Instead, I slipped on my shoes and went downstairs toward the main room. My father was standing there in his best suit and wig.

"Elizabeth, you are absolutely stunning." He could not stop smiling.

"I have something for you." He went to the table and picked up a small velvet box. He opened the lid and inside was the most beautiful diamond necklace. I picked it up and held it to my neck and looked at myself in a mirror. "It's beautiful." I said.

"Your mother wore this on our wedding day." He fastened it around my neck.

"When I see you in that necklace, you look just like her." I smiled.

"Now c'mon, we must be going." our arms locked and he led me to the carriage and we drove off toward the fort. I knew then, there was no turning back.


	3. My Broken Heart

**Chapter 3**

_**My Broken Heart**_

The fort was noisy and packed with people and the cliff was set up beautifully, that was where Will and I were going to stand. I caught a glimpse of Jack standing at the podium, Jack was doing our vows. I laughed half to myself.

"Elizabeth? What's so funny?" Father asked.

"Oh, nothing."

The next thing I knew, my father and I locked arms and I was being led to the cliff. I was crying softly. I slowly climbed up to the main stage. Will lifted the veil over and then behind my head. I smiled at him and we took our seats and the ceremony began. It seemed like forever and I just sat there holding Will's hand, silent until it was time for us to take our vows. We stood up and held each other's hands.

"William Turner II," Jack said, speaking his full name, "Do you take Elizabeth to be your wife?"

"I do." he replied.

"Elizabeth Swann," Jack continued, "Do you take William Turner to be your husband?"

"I do." I replied, a bit hesitantly.

"You make kiss your bride." said Jack.

I barely had time to look for James when Will spun me around, leaned me over and kissed me for forever! Please let this be over with I thought. The cheering arose and I opened my eyes. Will led me to the carriage and we headed toward the mansion for the reception. When I got there, Will led me in through the double doors and everyone cheered. The feast began. Goodness, there were so many people there. My cousins and relatives from both sides of my family, Will's too and our pirate friends and people we didn't even know.

"Congratulations Mrs. Turner." came a voice from behind, Barbossa!

"Thank you Captain." I replied, and then sat down quickly. I looked across the table, there were so many people and I realized with a jolt that "Thank you Captain." was the only thing I'd said for the whole ceremony so far. Will and I joined in with the talking, mostly to our pirate friends. The talking, laughing and drinking seemed to last forever until it began to get dark and it was time for dancing. Of course as the bride and groom, we had the honor of the first dance. Afterward, I danced with my father and Will spent time talking to Jack and Gibbs. When I was positive Will was not looking I buried my face in Father's shoulder and began to cry. He looked at me.


	4. Disaster

**Chapter 4**

_**Disaster **_

Elizabeth? Whatever is the matter?"

"I-I didn't want to marry Will," I confessed, "he's a nice guy and all but I, he, he's not my true love, I love James!" I buried my face in shoulder and continued crying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because," I wiped my tears, "You wouldn't have listened."

"Elizabeth," he began, "I did not know that was how you felt. I'm sorry, I want my daughter to be happy, not live in sorrow for the rest of her life."

I tried to pull myself together, "Do excuse me." I said and left the ballroom. I headed up the stairs toward the balcony. I opened the door before realizing James was there. He was staring out to the sea.

"James?" I sniffed.

"Elizabeth?" he replied, "Have you been, crying?"

I bowed my head, "Yes. I love you James, not Will, but now that I'm bound to him, I can never be with you."

"We may not be able to be together, but we still have this moment." We looked into each other's eyes, I wrapped my hands around his neck, and then he spun me around, leaned me over and kissed me.

Much to my unknowing, Will walked out to the balcony at that moment.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, We stopped kissing immediately and looked at him. I let go of James.

"Will, I can explain….."

"No, there's no need, you don't love me, do you?"

"Will, I never said-"

Will clenched his fists.

"Will please…." Suddenly, in one swift movement will grabbed my sword that was on one side of the wall and shoved me out of the way, I fell to the ground. He veered up at James.

"Will, NO!" Too late. He stabbed James and James fell to the ground.

"James!" I yelped, "No!" I shoved Will out of the way so forceful that he hurled over the side of the balcony,

"Will!" I yelped, "No!"

I looked down after him before rushing to James's side. He was alive, but barley. I sat down next to him and put his head in my lap and looked into his cloudy green eyes, which were so rounded and scared. I pulled off his wig and let his hair down; I arranged it on his shoulders and took off his hat and began to sing this song.

_I pray you'll be my eyes,_

_And watch him where he goes._

_And help him to be wise,_

_Help me to let go._

_Every mother's prayer,_

_Every child knows, _

_Lead him to a place; guide him with your grace,_

_To a place where he'll be safe._

_I pray he finds your light,_

_And holds it in his heart. _

_As darkness falls each night,_

_We mind him where you are._

_Every mother's prayer, _

_Every child knows…_

_Need to find a place,_

_Guide him with your grace,_

_Give him faith so he'll be safe. _

_Lead him to a place,_

_Guide him with your grace,_

_To a place where he'll be safe._

His eyes closed and I knew he was gone from me forever. I kissed his forehead and draped my veil over his face. I then put my flower bouquet in his hands and folded them over it. I got up and stared out to the night sky, James and Will were both gone. Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and turned, a beautiful woman that looked a lot like me, but older, in a flowing gown was behind me.

"Mother?" I asked.


	5. Happy Ever After

**Chapter 5**

_**My Happy Ending**_

"Yes." she replied. After that she walked over to James and picked him up and began to rise to the sky,

"Where are you taking him?"

"To his rightful place."

"Take care of him." I said as they rose into the sky.

"I will." I stared up at them until they vanished completely.

"Lead him to a place,

Guide him with your grace,

To a place where he'll be safe." I sang.

I gasped and lurched up out of bed, I realized I was in my own room in my own bed. Suddenly, there was rapping at my door.

"Elizabeth?" came a familiar voice.

"James!" I exclaimed, he walked in through the door and I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

Suddenly, Governor Swann walked in and saw us kissing, "Eliza-…..oops, awkward moment…." He walked backwards out of the door and closed it.

"I thought I'd lost you!" I exclaimed. "I thought you were gone from me forever." We walked out to the balcony,

"I will marry you," I said, "Willingly."

I kissed him again as we stood out on the balcony. I felt the wind ruffle my hair and nightgown and my heart was exploding with joy, we'd be together, forever and always. And that's just how I liked it.

THE END


End file.
